


Irrational

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You always pictured yourself in a romantic scenario as you received your first kiss and you were sure to receive it during the senior year, or at least during the prom but things turned out differently and you’re still in the same situation with some years more on your shoulders, a job and adult life.  
Meeting the turtles helped you to get out of a bad situation even if they never realized it. They literally saved you from a deep depressive frustration and now you’re more than happy to be their friend and spending time in the lair.

You’re running through the sewer tunnels, a huge smile on your face as you enter in the lair, looking for Donatello. He’s the only one who you can talk with, the quiet, brilliant, ninja turtle is probably your best friend and considering this fact, you absolutely have to share the good news.  
“Don! Donnie!”  
“In the truck.” Mikey says.  
“Thanks, buddy!”  
“Hey! Why so happy?”  
“Dunno what you mean!” You chuckle as you run away. You really don’t want to talk to anybody but Donnie.  
You break into the Tartaruga Bros Truck, shouting his name.   
He’s over there, sitting on a stool with his hands into some tech project, as always. You smile, trying to approach him but he stops you.  
“Could you please sit on that chair?” He points next to you.  
You observe it for a moment and then you do as he asked for.  
“I have to tell you something. Today I met…”  
“Push that button.”  
You look around. “This one?” You push a red button on the armchair but nothing happens so he frowns while he modifies something into the remote control in his hands.  
“So, I was saying..” You resume your speech. “I met someone today and..”  
Donnie pushes something on the remote control and suddenly the chair moves alone. You make a little squeak in surprise and now you’re a few inches from him.  
“What the..”  
“Nice, uh? It’s a new upgrade. Mikey can use it to move through the truck faster but mostly without break anything.”  
“It’s.. it’s nice, yeah.”   
Donnie can hear a sort of disappointment in your voice so he puts the remote control aside to give you the full attention.  
“You met someone?” He asks.   
“Yeah..Thomas, the new mailman in my office.” You smile, blushing and moving a lock of your hair under the ear. “He asked me out.”  
You can see him change expression, a sort of sadness shows up in his eyes.  
“Oh.. it’s cool.. I suppose.” He takes back the remote control, resuming his job.  
You know him enough to understand there’s something wrong. He’s always happy for you when something good happens but not that time.  
“Don, is there something wrong?” You ask softly.  
He shakes his head without even look at you.  
“Sure?”  
He nods.  
“'kay..”  
But it’s not okay, not at all. Donatello is your best friend, the only reason why you fight every day and you survive to all the bad stuff out there. You share everything and you’re both always happy for the other one. He knows how you’re suffering for your condition, never been kissed, never had a boyfriend and he always understood how you feel. Why he seems not so happy right now?   
You’re going to leave but he suddenly stops you.  
“Wait..”  
You’re just a few steps from each other but you feel you’re light years away.   
“I’m sorry, you came to tell me something amazing and I acted like a dumb.” He shows a forced smile. “I wish you have a good time with him. I- I’m sure he’s a good man.”  
“Yeah.. A good man..” You reply with a harsh tone. You can’t really take that shit, not from him.  
“What should I say, so?” He suddenly shouts. “You wanna hear that I’m happy you’re gonna be fucked from a cunt?!”  
You stare at him speechless, shocked by his unusual and rude language. He pushes the glasses on his nose, clearing his throat.   
“Sorry, I overacted.”   
“Oh really?” You snap back.  
“Listen..”  
“No..”  
You go away, you don’t wanna listen to anything from him anymore. It’s so painful and you feel something broke up between you. Step by step, you move out of the lair without even say goodbye to the others, releasing bitter tears.

You stay awake almost all night. You should be happy for your date but you can’t handle with Donnie’s reaction. It’s been unexpected and painful. Morning arrives slowly and lazy and anxiety wraps your stomach.  
You go to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. You have deep dark circles for lack of sleep and you feel so weak.   
“How the fuck I pretend to go outside looking like that..”  
You take your phone to blow off Thomas. It’s annoying and disappointing, you were so excited to have a possibility to kiss someone for the first time but still, Donnie’s words run around your mind and you feel like it’s not a good idea anymore. You don’t know why and you hate that sensation.  
You unlock the screen, a message from Donatello.  
“Please don’t do it.”  
It has come ten minutes ago. You’re undecided if reply or not but even if you’re angry, you don’t wanna be a bitch.  
“Why?”  
You huff, waiting for his answer.  
“I prefer to talk to you in person. Please meet me.”  
“Sorry, I have to go.”  
“(y/n) please..”  
You don’t reply and if you were unsure about your date, now you’re more than happy to go out with Thomas. A sort of taunt to show you’re able to do what you like and you don’t need to give explanations to anyone.  
You start to get dress and you choose a pretty outfit, a nice purple skirt with a light grey silk sleeveless shirt and dark grey high heels décolleté. You wear some makeup mostly to hide the dark circles.  
You leave to reach the place where you’re gonna meet him. You’re pretty nervous and you feel so strange but you convince yourself you have to do it. You’re walking down the street, under the morning light, imagining what to say during your brunch together when suddenly someone drags you in an alley and then inside a restaurant warehouse.   
You’re going to scream but a hand presses against your mouth. You struggle to free yourself and you’re ready to face your aggressor.  
“Jeez!”  
Donatello is there, right in front of you, checking if someone has seen him. He moves to lock the door and finally look at you.  
“Please, listen to me.”  
“Donnie it’s daylight, someone could see you.” You’re truly concerned even if you’re more curious of what he has to tell you.  
“I have to do this.” He says.  
“Do what?”  
He takes a deep breath, finding enough courage to speak. His heart is full of fear to lose you forever but he has to try.  
“You don’t need him.”   
You look away, crossing the arms over your chest. “How you say so? You don’t even know him.”   
“But I know you.”  
You frown. “What are you trying to say, Don?”  
“You’re doing that just because you want to be kissed but you don’t even know him as well. How could you waste your first kiss with..” He doesn’t finish to avoid to be rude again.   
“If I don’t do it, I’ll be a loser for the rest of my life.”  
“It’s not true. You’re not a loser.” He says with a firm voice. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”  
“Yeah cos you know tons of women..” You regret to have said that right at the moment you finished to speak.   
He looks down, feeling so embarrassed. “Maybe you’re right.” He’s going to leave. “Anyways you look great in that color.”  
“Donnie, wait! I’m sorry..”  
He jumps on a fire escape, disappearing in a blink. Needless to say, you feel so bad now.

 

*******

 

It’s evening and you reach the lair during the dinner time. The boys are around the table and the dinner is almost over when you show up with this huge pop tart cake.  
“Woah! The dessert!” Mikey shouts.  
“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Leo asks while Raph cut the cake with his Sai.  
You look at Donnie, he still looks so sad but you don’t want to give up.  
“It’s just a distraction for you while I go away with Don.” You grab his arm, trying to pull him away in vain. He’s too big and strong for you.  
He looks confused and so adorable. He’s still a bit upset but he can’t deny a word with you. He stands up, taking your hand and you move far from the brothers.  
“How’s your brunch?” He tries to appear diplomatic but he really hopes you don’t tell him the details.  
“I dunno. I never went.” You say with a smile.  
“Why?” He stares wide eyes.  
“I thought on what you said and I think you’re right.” You nod. “I’m sorry for what I’ve said.”  
He shakes his head. “You’re right too, I know just you and April but it’s enough to me. I still think you’re amazing and I’m glad you didn’t kiss that asshole.”  
“Okay..” You smile again. “Leave the rudeness to Raph, cursing doesn’t fit you.”  
“I can’t help it when I want you so bad.”  
You haven’t time to realize his words, his lips are already glued to yours. You can feel his firm grip on your waist and his mouth tasting you so slowly and shyly. So that’s the sensation of the first kiss, the heart races madly, the body stiffens under his touch and his soft lips devouring your mouth. You return it with the same passion, climbing his shoulders.   
Everything is clear now, he wasn’t able to accept the idea to lose your first kiss.. and you.


End file.
